Umbrella
by Lucifionne
Summary: Kala hujan turun, di bawah payung berwarna biru. Kau berada di sisiku—seolah kau milikku. "Kuantar pulang?" / untuk 'Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge' / Tema no #9 / SasuSaku—oneshot—shortfict / RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre**(s): Friendship/Romance  
**Main Character**(s): Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha  
**Theme**: **headcanon no #9**

Hanya fic singkat sederhana untuk challenge Winterblossom SasuSaku Headcanon. Ini _entry_ keduaku ^_^

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

**Umbrella**

© Lucifionne

_Kala hujan turun, di bawah payung berwarna biru._

_Kau berada di sisiku—seolah kau milikku._

* * *

Bulan November, desa Konoha telah memasuki musim penghujan. Tiada hari tanpa langit mendung, tiapa hari tanpa hujan turun. Switer tebal dari bulu domba mulai jadi incaran masyarakat setempat. Tak ketinggalan pula berpuluh-puluh batang payung yang mulai laku dipasaran. Hujan turun tak dapat ditebak—kadang di pagi hari, kadang sore, terkadang pula malam hari.

Seperti hari ini, pagi tadi Sang Surya bersinar dengan gagahnya—tapi saat hari menjelang sore, hujan malah mengguyur desa dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi syukurlah, seorang ninja medis muda bernama Haruno Sakura telah bersiaga untuk menghadapi hujan yang sering mengejutkan ini. Sejak awal hingga pertengahan bulan Noveber ini dirinya tak pernah kelupaan untuk membawa payung ketika bekerja. Dia adalah ninja medis yang bertugas di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Jarak dari rumah sakit menuju rumahnya bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Maka dari itu, gadis berambut merah muda ini akan selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan desa yang becek tersapu air hujan. Kaki-kaki rampingnya dengan gesit menghindar dari kubangan kotor yang hampir mengisi seluruh badan jalan. Ia bersenandung kecil, seolah suara rintik hujan yang makin laju adalah melodi dari lagu yang disenandungkannya.

Tap.

Ia tersentak. Langkah dan senandungnya terhenti dalam sekejap—tatkala iris_ turqouise_-nya mendapati sesosok pria gagah tengah berteduh di emperan toko. Kaos hitam lengan panjang yang dikenakan Si Lelaki tampak basah di bagian atasnya. Rambut biru _raven_-nya juga tampak melepet—namun anehnya dia tak tampak kedinginan. Sakura mengerjapkan sebentar matanya—apakah ini hanya halusinasi? Membayang sosok lelaki yang tak asing itu bukanlah cerita lama baginya. Sakura sudah sering melakukannya, membayangkan sosok bermarga Uchiha itu ada di dekatnya ketika malam hari, berada di tepi ranjangnya dan menatap dirinya dalam diam—kemudian sosok itu menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata, dan saat itu ia akan tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang mengkhayal.

Sakura masih tak memalingkan pandangannya, hingga mata yang sangat hitam itu beradu dengan tatapannya.

Lelaki itu menyapanya, bukan dengan senyuman, bukan pula dengan panggilan—namun hanya dengan satu anggukan, itupun sangat tipis.

Sakura tertegun sejenak, tiba-tiba langkah kaki membawanya ke tempat lelaki itu berada. "Sasuke-_kun_, tidak bawa payung?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke—nama Si Lelaki—singkat.

Keduanya terdiam, canggung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua pernah berada di satu tim yang sama saat genin dulu. Pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama saat berlatih, dan saling melindungi ketika musuh menyerang. Namun seiring waktu berjalan … bersama dengan masa-masa kelam yang telah menghantam mereka—keduanya merasa semakin jauh. Hubungan _'pertemanan'_ yang mereka miliki seakan telah mengabur di balik kaca berdebu.

Keduanya masih terdiam di temani bulir-bulir air yang tumpah ruah di jalanan. Sesekali tempias hujan sampai pula di wajah mereka.

"Mau kuantar pulang dengan payungku?" tawar Sakura. Batinnya sempat beradu dengan logikanya, apakah ia harus menawarkan jasa sebagai gadis pemayung kepada Sasuke? Karena jawabannya sudah bisa ditebak, yaitu—

"Tidak."

—lihat? Jawabannya sudah pasti itu 'kan?

"Oh … begitu." Dan Sakura hanya bisa kecewa. Kecewa atas penolakan Sasuke—yang padahal sudah ia rasakan berulang kali sejak dulu. Harusnya ia sudah kebal dengan hal yang satu ini. "Tapi hujan seperti ini pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Lebih baik kuantar pulang saja, apalagi rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini," dan Sakura belum mau menyerah.

"Rumahmu sudah dekat, pulanglah," ujar Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya.

"Tidak juga," kilah Sakura, "daripada kau berlama-lama di sini sendirian, lebih baik biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang dahulu? Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura lagi. Ah, lebih terdengar seperti memaksa memang.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap lurus mata _turquoise_ itu dengan seksama. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak; terlihat seperti kesal, seperti orang yang sedang marah. "Pulanglah."

Gadis bermarga Haruno ini malah menggeleng mantap. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang!" serunya dengan percaya diri tinggi. "Jadi, apa pilihanmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Pulang denganku, atau aku akan terus menganggumu di sini?" tantang Sakura.

"Tch. Menyebalkan." Sasuke membuang mukanya ke arah lain—seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura.

"Hahaha … wajahmu memerah!" goda Sakura.

"Jangan bermain denganku, Sakura," Sasuke memperingati mantan teman setimnya ini.

"Aku bercanda. Jadi bagaimana?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Sementara itu, hujan masih turun di depan mereka. "Hn." Batang payung yang digenggam Sakura malah diambil oleh Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang duluan."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baiklaaahhh, lalu … kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Setelah mengantarmu sampai rumah, payung ini akan kubawa pulang," Sasuke menjelaskan singkat. "Dan jangan khawatir, besok akan kukembalikan."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun melangkah bersama, di bawah sebuah payung berwarna biru, ditemani rintik air hujan yang tak bosan menerjang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hujan masih turun dengan deras. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di teras rumah sakit—ia belum bisa pulang.

Harusnya ia membawa payung 'kan?

Ya, harusnya memang begitu. Tapi sayangnya, satu-satunya payung yang ia miliki sedang tidak berada di tangannya, belum dikembalikan oleh orang yang kemarin meminjamnya.

"Hmm ... apa hujannya masih lama ya?" keluh Sakura. Hari sudah semakin gelap namun hujan tak jua mereda.

_Flap._

Sebuah payung berwarna biru (yang ia kenal) terbuka di atasnya.

"Kuantar pulang?" tanya Si Lelaki yang mengembangkan payung tersebut. Lelaki dengan wajah datar yang entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, "Sasuke-_kun_? Ini 'kan payungku!" serunya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Dan ya, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak untuk pulang bersamamu, heh?"

Dan mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki bersama. Menyusuri hujan, di bawah payung yang sama, dengan perasaan hangat yang sama; perasaan hangat karena saling memiliki. Perasaan hangat saat kau bersama seseorang yang kau sayangi.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Done :)

Singkat. hehehe

ayo ayo yang belom ikutan challenge headcanon! temanya makin banyak tuh. sila kunjungi website Winterblossom ya, link ada di profilku ^_^

Makasih udah mau baca :)

Bersedia memberikan pendapatmu mengenai fic ini? :3


End file.
